


Tears of blood

by Gingerbreadman17



Category: Diabolik (Comics), Diabolik Lovers, Diabolik Lovers - Oota (Tokyo) RPF
Genre: Accidental Incest, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Brother/Sister Incest, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Domestic Violence, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Dysfunctional Family, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Face Slapping, Family Drama, Fem Laito Sakamaki, Forced Orgasm, Guy Yandere, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest Kink, Light BDSM, Lolicon, Lolita, Mental Breakdown, Mild Gore, Mindfuck, Non-Consensual Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-Sexual Slavery, Obsession, Older Man/Younger Woman, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Past Underage Sex, Pedophilia, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychic Violence, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexism, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Sleep Sex, Uncle/Niece Incest, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vampire Family, Vampire Sex, Wall Sex, Yandere, male yandere, yandere guy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerbreadman17/pseuds/Gingerbreadman17
Summary: Este es UA en donde Laito Sakamaki es una chica....síguela en sus aventuras incestuosas y llenas de sudor y lagrimas..





	1. cap 1  inocencia

* * *

* * *

 

 

Capitulo 1

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **Cuando Laita era solo una niña pequeña ... Solía desear el amor y la aceptación de su madre**
> 
>  
> 
> **Pero como siempre Mamá Cordelia ... Prefería esta con su tío Ritcher ...**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **De su madre aprendió a manipular a los hombres ...**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Narradora Prov:**

 

_**La habitación .era oscura ... ciertamente ... espeluznante.** _

_**Pero la habitación también estaba llena de juguetes...y peluches....** _

 

_**Tres pequeños trillizos Samaki de alrededor..de..7 años en edad Vampírica** _

__

_**Estaban reunidos en la habitación de uno de los trillisos ....... Kanato ...** _

__

 

-Laito-chan ... quieres jugar .. **_pregunto su pequeño gemelo Ayato .... el cual tenia ojos verdes llenos de inocencia..infantil ...**

 

 

 

_Entonces los pequeños trillizos jugaban a la fiesta del té_

 

_A Ayato no le gustaba .... pero era el juego preferido de Kanato_

_Como Laito ... era una niña ... femenina ... entonces_

_Era un capricho ... Vergonzo ... que estaba dispuesto a soportar Ayato ..._

 

**Como siempre Kanato siendo el bebe llorón que era ..... interrumpía el juego ... con sus berrinches de bebe .... llorón ..**

**La taza de café de café se había caído de las manos del niño de café lila**

**Por lo cual ... las tazas ... de..porcelana ... y la vajilla ... estaba rota en el piso de la habitación ...**

 

 

 

**Ayato recogió los pesados de la taza rota .... y algo de la vajilla**

 

**Mientras Laito intentaba ... tranquilizar a Kanato ... el cual no dejaba de llorar ... como un bebé**

**En un acto de exasperacion..Laito**

**Comenzó a desesperarse por los chillidos .. De su gemelo ....**

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Laito.Prov:**

 

Estana cansada ... sabia que los hombres amaban los besos ... había visto muchas veces a madre Cordelia ... besar al tio ... ritcher entonces me pareció razonable....

 

Entoces Abrase ... con ternura a  mi hermano Kanato ... ..sujete el rostro de kanato...con mis pequeñas manos ..... cerrando...la distancia...cerré mis ojos ......para darme valor...

Mi boca estaba sobre la de kanato ... silenciando sus molestos llantos ... con un beso en los labios .....

 

____ Kanato-kun dejarias de llorar por mi ... sii ..?. **___ supliqué..con mis ojos verdes a un ... Kanato el cual ya no estaba llorando ... pero tenia la cara ...** **muy rojo como un tomate ... maduro**

 

Laito-Chan .... ore-sama también quiere un beso ... **___ Exigió ... Ayato muy ... celoso .... con una aura visible de enojó ..**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Narradora Prov:**

 

 

**Entonces Laita cedió los deseos de su hermano ... gemelo ... dejo que la besara ...**

**Con Ayato era un beso algo húmedo ... pero más íntimo de lo que había sido con. Kanato ....**

-Eso fue raro ... Ayato-kun pero se contuvo bien. **_exclamo ... Laita..con un hilo de saliva que estaba colgando de su boca .... con labios carnosaos**

 

 **.** **Fue la primera vez en la ... corta Existencia Vampírica**

**... qué Laito tenía ese hueco en su alma ... de sentimientos cálidos ...**

**Como mariposas ..... En su vientre ..**

**Se sentía completa .....**

Entonces Laito se permitio reír .... De felicidad ...

 

ahora entendía porque su madre besaba a Ritcher ...

Los besos siempre ... se sienten tan bien ... cálido ... feliz ...

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 


	2. cap 2... pesadillas

 

 

 

**Narradora Prov:**

 

 

 

**_El tiempo paso y el romance de la madre de Ayato,Kanato y Laito..creció_**

**_....Cordelia....y..el tío Ritcher tenian u. Romance el cual..siguió escalando ...con el pasar de los años..._ **

****

**_Cordelia castigaba a sus hijos siendo una madre sádica .._ **

**_. A Ayato lo había intentado ahogar en un Lago ...._ **

**_A Kanato lo..castigába..con falta de amor al igual que Ayato ......_ **

****

**_Cordelia Nunca Expresaba su amor con ninguno de sus 3 hijos ....._ **

 

**_Las muestras de afecto estaban reservadas ... para los amantes de Cordelia_**

**_Pero a la que más disfrutaba torturar era a ... Laito ..._ **

 

**_su única hija en muchas ocaciones fue llevada a la habitación de su madre .... para presenciar como Cordelia ... Tenia .. actos carnales con el tío Ritcher ...el Hermano menor de karl ..Sakamaki_**

****

**_Ritcher por otro lado no ponia ... importancia ..... a que la pequeña hija de su amante / sobrina.. precenciara como follaba con ..su amada. Cordelia ..._ **

****

****

* * *

 

 

 **Laito Prov** :

 

 

  _Hace una semana había cumplido...9 años...en edad Vampírica..... Entonces mamá Quería.... Enseñarme a ser una mujer......No lo entendí al principió..._

_Hasta que me arrastro en medio de la noche a su habitación..._

 

Entonces...Mientras yo estaba encadenado a la pared ...., podía ver a mi tío Ritcher ..... y ...  mamá Cordelia...follando ...

 

... _solo quería ser ciega para no tener que ver sus actos carnales y lascivos ..._

 

 

____ Si Ritcher ..... Así mas fuerte ...... **____ los gritos llenos de placer provenientes de Cordelia ..eran como cuchillas afiladas en el alma de Laito ....**

_**Laito solo quería tener Sordera .. Para..no..escuchar los sonidos Lujuriosos provenientes de Su tío y su Madre ....** _

__

La pesadilla parecía no acabar nunca ...

 

 

____Mira como tu madre complace a un hombre .... Laito-Chan ~ **___ Dijo Cordelia mientras que la gruesa y larga circunferencia .... De Ritcher estaba a la vista .... de Laito ...**

Entonces la boca de su madre estaba en ese lugar sucio ...

 

Su lengua recorría la polla de Ritcher como ... si de una deliciosa ... paleta de chocolate se tratara ... ....

 

Ahora Laito podría escuchar los gemidos de Ritcher ...

 

 

 

 Hahahaha.Cordelia ... Eres la Mejor..Te Amo .. **____ dijo entre gemidos Cortados Ritcher ....**

 

 

**A este punto Laito estaba en estado catatónico ....**

**Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas ...**

 

_Lo último que vio antes de desaparecer fue ... una Cordelia ..._

_.su madre montando la polla de Ritcher .... Salvaje mente ...._

_El semen estaba por todas partes ....._

_Laito tendria..pesadillas por el resto de su vida probablemente ..._

 


	3. Tu aroma

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

    **Narradora prov:**

**En la oscuridad de la mansión ...en una habitación... La de Laito.. Sakamaki ......su Hermanastro...Reiji....Le...Leía en voz alta ....un poema**

**A una pequeña... Laito de 11 años..... Vampíricos**

 

> _** ¿D bebería comparar con un día de verano?** _
> 
> _**Tú eres más agradable y mesurada.** _ _**Ásperos vientos agitan los queridos Brotes de Mayo**_ _ **y el aliciente del verano no tarda en acabar:**_ _ **A veces el ojo del cielo brilla ardiendo demasiado**_ _ **Y a menudo se atenúa su rostro dorado**_ _ **Y es que toda la belleza a veces pierde su belleza**_ _ **Por azar, o por el cambiante curso de la natura.**_ _ **Pero tú eterno verano no se ha de disipar**_ _ **Ni perderás la posesión de la belleza que detenta**_ _ **Ni la muerte presumirá que entre las sombras vagas**_ _ **Cuando en las líneas del tiempo Crezcas.**_ _ **Mientras los hombres se encuentran respirando y sus ojos ver**_
> 
> _**Así tanto vivirá esto y te dará vida.** _
> 
>  

 

 

 

_Laito .... amaba cuando su Hermanastro .... Reiji ... le leía Libros ... poemas ...._

_ella lo adoraba ... con cada fibra de su existencia ... ......_

_Laito .... adoraba como la voz de Reiji era...masculina .... y profunda ......._

 

 

 

 

____ Adoro ..... Tu voz ....Reiji-kun~~~_____murmuro Laito con mirada soñadora ... En sus ojos verdes esmeralda ......

 

 

 

Reiji por otro lado ..estaba..sorprendido por las palabras de su Hermanastra menor ....

 

Era la primera vez que alguien apreciaba un talento en el .....

Todos siempre piden más atención en su Hermano mayor Shu ...

Ese maldito Vago...inútil!?

 

Me da miedo la oscuridad ... no puedes.. dormir en mi cama .. onni-chan.??? ~~ ___ pregunto Laito ... emocionada ....

 

___No puedo .Laito... Cordelia .... estará enojada ... si hiciera algo así ... ___ respondió Reiji con voz ... suave pero al mismo tiempo firme ...

 

___mi madre ... debe estar mas ocupada en otros ... asuntos .......___ respondió Laita ... sus ojos verdes esmeralda ... ya no estaban tan tan brillantes..de hecho tenía una falta de vida. . ... casi parecían muertos ..... entonces lágrimas caían por sus mejillas de bebe .....

 

 

No tenia mucho que explicar .... Reiji no era Tonto ... de hecho podría ser el genio ... De la Familia Sakamaki ..... sabía .... sobre los Amantes de Cordelia .... Era bochornoso .....

 

___por Favor .... No Quiero Dormir ... sola .... Reiji ... Onni-chan ...____ suplico Laito..con lágrimas en sus ojos .... esmeralda ..

 

 

La respuesta de Reiji fue sumergirse en la cama y poner sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Laito ...

 

____Eres Todo un Caballero .... Onni-chan~~~.___ murmuro..Laito ..... acomodándose en los brazos de Reiji ...

 

___Quieres que sea Tu Caballero ....___ se burló sarcástico con voz plana Reiji ... Entonces parecía una afirmación ...

 

____ Claro .... Onni-chan ... yo seria ... Tu princesa .....___ respondió Laito ignorando el sarcasmo... girándose ... Y abrazando con fuerza el torzo  de Reiji ... ella podía respirar su aroma .. ..fresco a lavanda

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Laito Prov:**

 

Nunca hubo sentido que tanta tranquilidad ... en mi existencia ....

Amaba ... esta nueva sensación en mi vientre ... era como tener mariposas ...

Era cálido .......

Nunca lo había sentido ....

Solo sabia que quería que nunca despareciera ....

 

Entonces quería Dormir para Siempre en los brazos de Reiji .... Onni-chan

 

 

 


	4. Virginidad

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Narradora Prov:**

 

 

 

 

 

>   ** _Con el paso del tiempo_**
> 
> **_Los pequeños trillisos Sakamaki ... Pasaron de la niñez a la pubertad ......_ **
> 
> **_...... unos 13 años en edad..Vampírica .._ **
> 
> ****
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Muchas cosas han bian..cambiado en esta familia de 3 esposas. Y 6 hijos_
> 
> **_Beatrix_ **
> 
> **_2ª esposa de KarlHeinz_ **
> 
> **_la madre de los mayores Shu y Reiji había fallecido en circunstancias extrañas ..._ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_3ª esposa de KarlHeinz Crista Madre de Subaru ... la cual .... había aparecido con una daga incrustada en el pecho y muy muerta ...._ **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> **_La única esposa que quedaba .... con vida en este punto punto era Cordelia ..._ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_Pero ella prefería ir a viajes de placer ... que pasar el tiempo con sus hijos / hijastros ..._ **
> 
> ****
> 
>  

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Narradora.Prov:**

 

 

Una pequeña Laito Sakamaki....Miraba Melancólica la bella  Luna Roja ...

 

_La cual se alzaba sobre el cielo ....._

_Tan Carmesí y brillante ... Como la misma ... Sangre ....._

 

El calor entre los ... muslos internos de Laito era intenso .... Casi ... insoportable .....

 

Su ... coño palpitaba tan mal ... Laito ... no entendía porque su cuerpo estaba así de febril ... Cálido ... Húmedo ...

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Laito..prov**

 

Caminaba a Velocidad vampirica...Queria llegar..lo..más rápido que mi habitación y tomar un baño de agua fría...y Quizás dormir...

 

 

En medio de mi niebla mental ..no...mire .el camino...por lo que no me di cuenta de la presencia de mi medio hermano mayor....

 

Reiji... de 16 años ... de 5'10 ......Termine estrellada contra su torso..... Haciéndolo caer un libro que tenia en la mano....

 

____Laito ... se mas cuidadosa ... no es la forma de caminar de una dama ___enojado exclamó .... Reiji con su voz autoritaria de hermano mayor .... a su pequeña media hermana hermana

 

___Lo siento .... Reiji-kun ... no puedo pensar con claridad. Me siento muy mal ____afirme tratando de escaparme. ,, solo..queria ... salir de las garras de mi hermanastro ... sádico /controlador /estricto/

 

___dejame ayudarte ..... con eso ...____ exigio .... Reiji sonando tan impacible como siempre ... 

 

Era raro que Reiji se ofreciera a ayudarme ... Pero

Sabía que...hacerlo enojar terminaría mal.... era probable que me castigara ...

 Aveces era peor que Cordelia .....

 

__gracias .... reiji-kun ~~ ___ dije dejando que. me agarrara por el torso y me arrastrara hacia su Laboratorio ...

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Narradora.Prov:

 

Cuando Laito.se encuentra en el interior del laboratorio de Reiji ...

Laito se sentó en un Sofá ... De cuero ... Muy cómodo ..y amplio..

 

 

Entones donde te duele ... Laito imouto____preguntó impacible Reiji

 

Mis Cabeza ... duele ... mucho..Reiji..onni-chan~~ __respondió con las mejillas rojas.. Laito...

 

 

Entonces Reiji examino detenidamente a su media hermana ....era muy obvio para el. Su aroma   a Lujuria ..... Sus instintos Vampíricos.... Estaban mas intentos esta noche debido a la luna Roja...

 

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

Laito..Prov:

 

 

___no veo nada que este mal ..aquí ..___ respondio reiju..mirándome de una forma muy oscura .... incluso me dio miedo ...

 

 

___sabes .... tienes razón soy una tonta te he hecho ... perder tu tiempo .... quizás debería ir a mi habitación y descansar ...___ exclame...con voz temblorosa y asustada ...

 

Casi salí disparando del sofá e intenté abrir la puerta para irme ..

Mi mano estaba sobre la manija de la puerta... pero me sorprendió que la puerta tenia ...puesto el aseguró...

 

_Reiji aniki .tu puerta esta cerrada podría abrirla ..quiero salir .ir a mi habitación a dormir.__ afirme..inocente sin entender porque mi segundo medio Hermano mayor....había cerrado la habitación con llave ...

 

__ pequeña imouto ... eres tan tonta ....__ dijo Reiji hacercandose peligrosamente a mi ...

 

 

No entiendo ... hermano..mayor ???...___ pregunte este punto asustada ...

Esta no era la actitud tranquila y autoritaria de Reiji.

 

____.... imouto ...eres tan bonita____ los dedos de Reiji estaban tocando el interior de mi muslo ... sus manos se sentían tan bien. ..

 

Todavía no entendía .... mi mente intentó no creer que mi medio hermano mayor... seria capas de hacerme.. estas cosas ..tan lascivas

. pero había visto mi madre ... millas de veces follar con el tío Ritcher ... Entonces ...

Madre dijo que los hombres amaban el sexo y que era la mejor forma de demostrar amor ...

 

 

___ No hagas ..esto...Aniki___exclamé entre lágrimas.....intentado convencerlo de soltarme

 

___ cuando termine contigo pequeña perra ....____ jalandome del cabello y arrojandome al sofá...

 

Entonces mi corta falda fue rasgada de mi cuerpo y mi camisa desapareció

 

 

___ estas muy húmeda imouto ... puedo oler tu excitación eres tan sucia ...__ dijo Reiji ..... con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro ...

 

 

**~~ || Los hombres aman los Coños apretados ... desean ser los primeros en tocar tu flor ... ||| ~~**

 

La voz de Cordelia estaba en mi mente sus palabras crueles ... Llenas de lujuria ...

 

No necesitó recurrir a eso .. mamá siempre decia...esas cosas tan raras ...

 

~ aniki .... no creí que fueras un bromista ... si dejas esto aquí ...Hablare de esto con nadie. ~ ___ reí tímidamente .... Mi rostro estaba rojo ... quería salir de este lugar lo mas rápido posible ...

 

____ Entonces, cree que soy un payaso ... como el idiota de Shu... Reiji me miro oscuramente ... sus manos nunca dejaron mi pechos copa C.

 

Entones su boca estaba sobre la mía su lengua estaba tan dento de mi boca ... su beso era muy posesivo ... Como si quisiera marcarme .....

 

 La polla de Reiji era tan grande ...

me llenaba de una forma única ..... nunca había tenido ningún hombre ...

Reiji había tomado mi virginidad ....

El lo hacia lento pero al mismo tiempo salvaje ... Su polla me hacia feliz

 

Fue como sentirme el paraíso ....

Fue .... Fue único ....

 

 

Esa noche dormí en la habitación de mi .. Hermanastro..mayor...con su polla enterrada profundamente en mi coño ... el nunca soltó de mi cuerpo fue posesivo ...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Cap.4....Kanato Sakamaki

 

 

 

 

** Laito Prov: **

 

 

La noche era nublada ... oscura y verdadera truenos en cielo ...

 

Mi hermano ..... Kanato estaba llorando ... en un momento de ser una buena hermana me encontré en la cama de Kanato abrazando lo .....

 

___deja de llorar kanato .... onii-chan ____ dije besando su frente ..... y tocando su cabello color lavanda ....

 

__Laito-chan ..... gracias por estar a mi lado .... aveces creo que nadie me quiere ____ dijo llorando Kanato ....

 

Porque... Crees que Nadie te quiere kanato..Onni-chan___pregunte curiosa...

 

___..Yo estaba jugando con teddy y entonces mama y el Tío Ritcher estaban besándose...y haciendo cosas lascivas.____respondió entre lágrimas y sollozos... Kanato

 

Quizás no pueda confrontar las palabras de Kanato ......

Yo también me siento poco amada ...y estaba claro que mamá no cambiaría

 

Estaba segura de que Cordelia amaría mas al tío Ritcher ... de lo que nos amaba a nosotros ...

 

Deseaba con toda mi alma calmar el sufrimiento de mi hermano mellizo.

 

 

 "cuando Reiji ... me había llenado al principio fue doloroso ....pero después me sentí en el cielo.... Algo similar a la felicidad... Fue lo que sentí"

 

Entonces..Una idea cruzo por mi mente ....

 

Me arrastre por debajo Debajo de las mantas...

Entonces mis manos estaban en pantalones de pijama de Kanato

Masajeando su pene ...por dentro de los pantalones... Pijama

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**Narradora Prov:**

 

 

___ Laito-chan que haces ..... ?? ___ pregunto Kanato algo confundido ..por la actitud de su hermana

 

___quiero enseñarte.. Lo mucho que te Amo...onni-chan...___ Respondio Laito mientras se arrastraba entre las piernas de Kanato ...

 

Ella hizo lo que tantas veces había visto hacer con Cordelia con Ritcher ...

Entonces ella tenia la polla de Kanato en su boca ....

Podía sentirlo endurecer en su ... garganta ......

__Laito-Chan aHhhh___Los gemidos de Kanato eran silenciosos ... pero parecía que estaba teniendo un momento placentero ....

 

Sus caderas se mueven hacia delante ... sus manos jalaban la cabeza de Laito.

La semilla de Kanato era dulce. Pero por momentos ... tenia un sabor similar al queso crema ...

quizás ...era resultado de la...dieta alta en glucosa de Su hermano ..gemelo Kanato..

.

 

___Eso fue tan bueno ... Laito-chan ... creo que ya no estoy tan triste ... _____....hablo algo resagado...por el placer...kanato...su voz fue..solo un murmullo ...

 

_**A laita le daba ternura su hermano ... siempre parecía un lindo bebe ...** _

_**Era un niño mimado ... pero ella lo amaba .** _

_**Laito cuidaría y haría.. cualquier cosa por tener a sus..hermanos... Felices ...** _

__

_**Entonces ella abrazo a Kanato .... hasta que el se quedo profundamente dormido ...en sus brazos..** _

_**Respirando su aroma dulce....** _

__


	6. .Mukami Azusa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laito-chan tiene un primer encuentro con uno de los miembros de la familia Mukami...

 

 

  ** _My love, leave yourself behind_**

**_ Beat inside me, leave you blind _ **   
**_ My love, you have found peace _ **   
**_ You were searching for release _ **

**_ You gave it all _ **   
**_ You gave into the call _ **   
**_ You took a chance and _ **   
**_ You took a fall for us _ **

**_ You give thoughtfully, loved me faithfully _ **   
**_ You taught me honor, you did it for me _ **

**_ Tonight you will sleep for good _ **

**_You will wait for me my love  _ **

 

 

****

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

> **Narradora Prov:**
> 
>  
> 
>  

_Laita Sakamaki....amaba las noches en las que la luna era más visible .... y brillante ..._

_A nadie parecia... importarle que ella ......una niña de 14 años....en edad Vampirica..._

_.caminara por los bosques...de Aoi en oscuridad...a eltas... horas de la noche_

_La madre de Laito Cordelia....estaría por otro mes fuera....visitando...a uno de sus  cientos de amantes...._

 

_La Frialdad del viento era refrescante....el  alma rota de Laito....._

 

_Laito ...Sakamaki...Quería Mirar las estrellas eternamente .._

_Quería que su alma se liberará..._

 

* * *

* * *

 

.

 

 

**Laito Prov:**

 

Me recoste contra un árbol ... quería respirar el aire puro ......

 

Fue todo tan relajante hasta que escuche un ruido. Entre los arbustos ...

Podía sentir el aroma de un Vampiro masculino ....

Pero no era un aroma conocido ....

 

__ QUIEN ERES .... DEJA DE OCULTARTE ?? ....... **____grito con voz fuerte ..... y algo cansada ... no dejaría que nadie me acechará ...**

 

___ soy..Mukami Azusa ... !! .. **__se presento un muchacho de cabello verde y ojos violeta ...... El Era..5'7 mucho mas alto que yo ... que era**

 **..** **5 '2 "**

 

__Que haces ... en el bosque a estas horas .... ??? **___pregunte curiosa..al extraño muchacho ....**

___ Yo también quiero Saber que hace una niña como tú en un bosque siniestro a estas horas ....... **____ respondió con voz áspera Mukami Azusa**

 

__quería ... Respirar aire fresco..No podía Dormir ..... **__respondí recostandome en el árbol ......**

 

 

 

 

Sin pedir permiso Azusa se recostó junto a mi ... en el árbol ....

 

Mire a Azusa algo sorprendida por su indecente actitud ....

 

 

 

_**Pero fue extraño para mi verlo cortándose en el brazo ... y lamiendo la sangre que salía de la herida ...** _

 

 

__porque te haces Daño ??? **___pregunte Curiosa ... un Azusa ...**

El muchacho de cabello verde me miro con sus ojos violetas ... tenia una mirada, ... apagada / con Melancolía

 

___ El dolor limpia mi alma sucia ... Estoy Enfermo Bronceado .. aveces ..... **__respondió Azusa Mirando las estrellas ... su vos era baja ... casi murmullo de la ONU ... Pero con mi Oído vampírico Pude Significado Lo Que decía ...**

 

 

__No creo que .... tengas tantos pecados ... En Tu alma .... No eres sucio .....___ Respondí abrazándolo 

El parecido visiblemente sorprendido ... Ante mi actitud ....

Pero no resistió a mi afectó ....

 

__Eres Lindo .... **___dije dándole un beso en las mejillas ...**

 

__Gracias ..... eres muy amable ...___ respondiste algo tímido ... Azusa ...

 

 

___Mi nombre es Laito ...__ respondí con una sonrisa cálida .... por la razón prefiero omitir mi apellido ..

 

 ___..... perdon ..... pero ... me parece que .... Laito es un nombre muy masculino ....___ respondió Azusa algo tímido ...

 

_____.... Sabias que Laito en ingles es Ligth ..... significa Luz ...___ pregunte intentando hacer conversación ... odiaba el silencio ...

 

___...... Eso tiene sentido para mi eres como una bella Luz __respondio Azusa algo sorprendido por sus propias palabras .... y algo ... tímido ...

 

___... Gracias. Azusa ... pero ..... yo ... No creo ser tan bonita ..... ___ respondi .... algo triste ..... ...

 

____ Tú también sufrió por dentro verdad ... pregunto preguntó Azusa ... 

 

 

__ Yo ... Solo quiero que esta Noche Nunca termine ......__ responí con lágrimas en los ojos ....

 

 

____Tu también eres muy bonita para llorar ...___ Entonces fue el turno de Azusa para besarme ... sus labios sobre los míos, algo que dolía que guardaba ...

 

___ La Luna es más brillante esta noche .....___respondi..alejándome de Azusa ...

 

___ .. Sabes ... Eres mas Dulce que la Sangre .....___ respondió Azusa ......

Haciendo que me sintiera algo incomodo ..... por sus cariñosas pslabras ....

 

 

__ Ya es tarde Creo que debería ir a mi hogar .___ respondí ..mirandolo..intentando cortar el tema ... poniéndome de pié ... Y alejándome ....

 

 

___ Adiós .. Azusa-kun ...____ antes antes de regresar por el camino por el que había venido de regreso a la Mansión .Sakamaki .. Me despedí de el ....

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

   Narradora Prov:

 

Azusa visto desde lejos como se alejaba una velocidad vampírica ... Laito ...

 

 

___ Espero verte de nuevo ... Hermosa ..... ___ Susurro para el mismo Azusa Mukami ......

 

**_Azusa esa noche conoció el significado del amor ...._ **

****

**_Su frío corazón comenzó a latir ..._ **

 

 


	7. Subaru Sakamaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laito...se aburre entonces va al Jardín entonces hay esta Subaru.....

* * *

 

 

Narradora.Prov:

 

Era una Noche Fría...E intensa ....oscura...

 

Pero..como....cualquier criatura de la noche...Los Vampiros...Amaban la oscuridad..

 

Entonces ese era el Caso de Laito...Que No podía Dormir...

 

Entonces...Laito ..... Merodeaba por los Jardines de la Casa ... En un intento por encontrar la paz en su atormentada conciencia ...

 

Los Jardines de La mansión son los lugares más pacíficos en la mansión ...... Tranquilos ... Silenciosos ...

 

Nadie Sabia Pero Laito ... adoraba las flores blancas ..... Pero el Rojo También es un

Tenían un aire de pureza ....... Una pureza que Laito había perdido .... Hace mucho Tiempo ....

 

 

 

Narradora Prov:

 ____Si ya terminaste de perder el tiempo ...puedes regresar por donde viniste...Tonta....____Amenazo un niño de cabello rosáceo y ojos Borgoña....de 5'7......muy enojado.....

 

____Subaru-Kun....Eres el menor.. De los 5....hermanos...deberías ser amable.Con tu...oneesan...__respondió con tono venenoso Laito.....

 

____Nunca te llamare oneesan....Te odio a ti y al restó..... Los odio a todos..___respondió aún mas enojado Subaru....

 

____Tienes mala vibra Subaru-kun...Eres. Un..amargado.__respondió coqueta Laito...provocando un enojo aun mayor en su Hermanastro menor..

 

___dije...veté de Mi Jardín....Laito...___respondió Subaru..gritando

 

___Si me das un Beso..y un abrazó.....No te molestare..y..Saldré de aquí...Subaru-kun...__Respondió Seductora Laito.....

 

 

___Como se te ocurre... Eso... Eres una Perra...Laito_____Respondió cortante Subaru...

Subaru parecía...rojo como un tomate..por la verguenza.pero al mismo tiempo enojado..

 

___Veo que mi otouto.... Es un Gallina... Un Cobarde.... Un poco Hombre... Incluso Una Hormiga seria Mas Valiente..Que Tu.____Respondió Venenoza Laito....

 

____No soy un cobarde...... Soy Un hombre....___Respondió a la defensiva...Subaru...

___Hahahahsha___La Risa de Laito Resonaba cruelmente...a ella esto le parecía gracioso...

 

Entonces Subaru enojado Quería Hacerla Callar...

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Laito Prov:

 

 

Los labios de Subaru ....eran suaves y dulces....Su legua era cálida...

Sus manos eran mas grandes que las suyas.... La sujetaban Fuerte contra su cuerpo....El era Dominante....en el beso..

Laito se había periodo en la nebulosa..... De sensaciones....

 

____Espero que Eso...Te enseñe...____Respondió Subaru....soltando a Laito y Desapareciendo........En una niebla oscura...

 

 

____Eso Fue Intenso....___Dijo Laito mientras se Tocaba los labios....con sus delicados dedos...

Laito otra vez podia sentír...Las...Mariposas en su vientre.....era tan Cálido....

 

Ella Quería Que La noche Nunca terminara...

 

Ella Miro La Rosas....del Jarin...

 

___Definitivamente.... Nunca tendré tanta pureza... Como estas Rosas.___.

___Sus palabras eran apenas un murmullo para si misma....

 

Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.....

 

__Laito-Chan Que Haces...Fuera a esta...Hora...___Pregunto....Un Ayato....Curioso....

 

__No...Lo...se___se sorprendió a si misma diciendo....

 

 

____Vamos ....te llevare a Tu habitación.....___la arrastro por el brazo  Ayato....

 

___Esta bien....Ayato____respondió insensible.....

 

No Quiero Que la noche termine .....Nunca...

 

 

 

 


	8. Sakamaki Karl...

* * *

 

 

Narradora Prov:

 

 

Esta Noche era el cumpleaños  numero 15 en años Vampiro...para Laito....Sakamaki

Entonces su padre. '" Ese Hombre " también llamado El Rey de los Vampiros....

 

Samaki Karl...Estaría de visita ...Los Sakamaki...tendrían una cena familiar....debido a que la..única hija de Karl Laito...estaría cumpliendo años....

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Narradora..Prov:

 

___Laito tines que ser..hermosa esta Noche ...y una Dama...___Grito enojada...Cordelia a su hija..Laito...

 

___mamá... Estas segura que este vestido es el correcto..??.___pregunto algo tímida Laito....

 

___Laito....Nunca serás ...tan bonita como yo...pero puedo asegurarte que tu padre creerá que te ves aceptable... Ante su presencia..con ese Vestido....___respondió Cordelia...cruelmente... Maliciosa...

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Narradora Prov:

 

 

La comida en la mesa era deliciosa...y el vino de sangre era agradable.... Había un ambiente.... Tranquilo y dulce esta noche..

 

Los 6 Hermanastros Sakamaki 

 

___Laito...hija... Hoy es una ocasión especial....____exclamo emocionado Karl...

 

___Si...Karl.. No crees que tu hija es bellísima....___pregunto falsamente emocionada Cordelia..

 

___debido a que mi única hija ya... esta desarrollándose... Demasiado rápido... Creo que seria mejor...que se mudara con su padre..___respondió tranquilamente Karl..Sakamaki..

 

 

* * *

 

 

Laito.Prov:

 

 

__Padre a que te Refires con mudarse.???..__pregunte tímidamente...

 

___Vivirás en mi otra Mansión....por unos meses ..tomarlo como un tiempo padre e hija....___

 

___pero...Madre ....___Quería debatir

Pero fui Cortada por la voz femenina y oscura de mi madre....

 

___silenció ...Laito... Tu padre es el Rey..Tienes que ser una Dama respetuosa...___respondió enojada Cordelia... Su aura era oscura y casi siniestra...

 

__Creo...que eso deberíamos discutirlo en privado... Tu y yo...hija...__ respondió con un semblante serio.... Mi padre.. Karl..

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Narradora Prov:

 

Al día siguiente Laito...Tenia Lista sus maletas...y fue recogida por una lujoso...Auto...afuera de la Mansión Sakamaki....

___Los voy a extrañar.....___respiro pesadamente mirando la ventana transparente del auto.....Laito extrañaría a sus Hermanos.... Pero no a su madre... Cordelia... Es una bruja... Demasiado Cruel...


	9. Hablar con Padre..

* * *

* * *

 

Narradora Prov:

 

 

Todo el camino a la mansión... En auto...Producía mucha ansiedad en Laito....

Laito tendía a jugar con sus dedos por lo ansiosa que estaba..

 

Si fuera humana quizás hubiera tenido un ataque de asma...

 

 

 Cuando por fin el auto lujoso se detuvo en su parada final

 

Laito sabia que había llegado a la mansión privada de su padre ....tenia tanta ilucion de pasar tiempo con su padre...

 

___Esta habitación es mas pequeña... Pero es acogedora...___murmuro mientras dormía plácidamente en su nueva cama Laito...

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Narradora Prov:

 

 

 

 En medio de la noche Karl Sakamaki había entrado a la habitación de su hija.... Sin molestarse en tocar la puerta...

 

Karl se permitió observar que su única hija mujer estaba ...usando un camisón de seda delicado y casi transparente....que mostraba su forma femenina ....delicada ...pequeña pero sensual.... Quizás Laito había heredado el Gen vobora de su madre.....Karl debía obtener muestras de sangre de su hija mas adelante...

 

Laito No tardo mucho en detectar la presencia de otro vampiro y se había despertado.... Rápidamente....

Observando a su padre ...el cual era iluminado por la lampara de noche ....

 

___Que deseas... A esta Hora Padre...???___pregunto tímidamente Laito...

 

___ Laito..hija me gustaría... poder cuidarte ... Pero No tengo tiempo ...surgió una emergencia... Le pedí a Mi hermano Menor Ritcher un favor,

El .. te cuidara en su Mansión..durante un tiempo indeterminado. ___ Afirmó su Padre karl sakamaki ... con voz fría / distante / Suave ....

 

__, Entiendo padre ..__ Respondió Laito .... Ella Jamás ... espero que su padre le hable con voz amorosa ..o ternura .... Ese hombre era tan desalmado como Cordelia ...

 

_Porqué esa cara tan mala. Cariño? __ pregunto Karl a su observando..el ... semblante triste en sus ojos esmeralda ... Era una mirada llena de melancolía intensa y desbordada ..

 

___... No ... Creo que importe padre ___ respondió Laito ... con una mirada aun mas deprimente ..... sin molestarse en formar oraciones mas largas ..

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Karl Prov:

 

No podia Creerlo ... mi hija ... era muy hermosa ... Y al mismo tiempo ... era una flor llena de espinaz ...

. En verdad me había ofrecido a pasar tiempo de padre e hija, con mi única hija ... mujer ..

Pero tenia asuntos que atender .... muy urgentes ..

Debía destruir un..aquelarre de brujas ... ver mi laboratorio .... privado ...

 

 

___Padre tu crees que ... algún día yo podre ser  tan bonita. como ..Madre ..? ___ pregunto con Melancolía Laito ...

 

___Hija Tu Eres Hermosa ... Incluso me atrevería a decir que serías más hermosa ... Que tu madre Cordelia ...___ respondí ... admirando..como..eltro de mi hijs se ponía Rojo como un tomate por la aparente vergüenza ...

 

___... Gracias padre ... ____Respondio con alegría mi pequeña hija ...

 

Los pequeños brazos de mi hija estaban en mi cuello ...

Sus suaves, regordetes y rosados labios estaban en mi mejilla .... Izquierda

 

___Eres amable padre ...___ Respondió Mi hija precionando su cuerpo mas cerca del mió ....

 

Mis brazos estaban alrededor de su pequeña forma.

 

Hace mucho no había.. Sentido ... estos deseos ... incestuosos .....

 

Quería quitarle ese pequeño camisón de seda a mi única hija ..

Mis impulsos mas bajos ya estaban casi manifestándose ..

 

 

 

___Adios mi pequeña princesa...___me despedí...de mi hija saliendo rápidamente de su habitación...

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Encuentro con la pesadilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escribo porque adoro escribir...

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Narradora Prov:

 

Temprano en la mañana Laito

fue despertada..a las 7 de la mañana

Una hora demasiado temprana para ella .por su Naturaleza Vampírica..

..

Las 2 doncellas...diligentes hicieron su trabajo...

Mientra una Desvestía a la princesa ..Laito 

La otra hacia su mejor esfuerzo...en la..Preparacion de su baño..para posteriormente........ya terminado el baño..

Entonces la Ayudaron...a entrar en el lujoso vestido femenino color rosáceo....

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Laito Prov:

 

Los cirvientes me prepararon un rápido desayuno... El cual no comí por mi estado de animo deprimente...

Salí ...de mi habitación ....hacia el vestíbulo de la mansión...

Donde me esperaba uno de los mayordomos con mis maletas...

 

Cuando entre al vehículo... Que me llevaría a mi nuevo hogar temporal me  negué a seder a mi ansiedad...perpetua....

Cerré mis ojos....encontré los..asientos de la limusina...mucho mas acogedores que mi propia cama....

 

Cuando por fin abrí mis ojos otra vez ....fui sorprendía ...por la visión... De la mansión del tío Ritcher atravez de las ventanas...

 

El conductor...me abrió la puerta....

 

Una de las sirvientas de la casa ...

Cogió mis maletas y las llevo a mi nueva habitación...

Yo solo me quede mirando impacible 

Casi no creyendo que estaría viviendo en el hogar de esa asquerosa criatura a la cual debía Llamar Tío....

 

 

_Señorita Sakamaki...Su Tío...El Amo Ritcher...Sakamaki...la espera en su oficina privada..... Usted desea que la lleve a el...???___pregunto una mujer de cabellos rubios....vestida con un traje de sirvienta...

 

_Si...en efecto...podría guiarme ....No conozco La casa....___Respondí monótonamente...

 

 

__Sigame por favor...joven Ama...____respondió la sirvienta..... Amablemente....

 

 

En verdad no me sorprendía que ...la mansión de mi tío no fuera tan lujosa...como la de mi padre Karl....

 

pero aun así ....no sorprendía que la mansión estuviera ..mas a mi gusto......acogedora...

 

 

___Ya es aquí señorita... Sakamaki...___me informo La sirvienta

Abriéndome la puerta para que pudiera entrar....

Y retirándose... A hacer sus deberes...

 

___Mmmm es un placer verte de nuevo... Laito.........____hablo con voz oscura mi tío...Ritcher.....

 

___No ...digo lo mismo... Tío.___respondí venenosa mente

Sentándome en una silla elegantemente fina... 

 

 


	11. Ritcher Sakamaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritcher Sakamaki

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Narradora.Prov:

 

 

___..... Me complace tu afecto hacia mi ... ____ respondió Ritcher Sakamaki .... Con voz aburrida ...

 

___..... Mmm No me Importa ...___ respondió con voz venenosa ... Laito ...

 ____...... deberías ser mas respetuosa estarás viviendo en mi hogar ... durante las próximas 5 semanas .____ responde Ritcher

 

____ Entiendo ... Tío Ritcher ...___ respondió Laito venenosa mente dulce ..

 

* * *

 

 

 

Laito.Prov:

 

___puedo retirarme a mi habitación.... Tío...___pregunte cansada....y asqueada de este hombre... El hombre de mis pesadillas... El amante de mi madre Cordelia...

 

___No...es lo único....querida sobrina...___respondió Ritcher su semblante parecía mas oscuro...casi melancólico

 

___A Que te refires...????___pregunte intrigada.... Por actitud tan extraña

 

___Tu madre... Cordelia.. Esta Muerta...___respondió... Ritcher...su voz estaba casi quebrada... El estaba llorando...

 

___Entiendo....___respondí Cortante...No extrañaría a Cordelia y no me Importaba Volver a verla....

Me  deleite sádica mente ...de la tristeza de mi tío.... Su amante estaba muerta...

 

___Y podría Saber de Que murió Mi madre...Tío___pregunte Fingiendo tristeza... En mi voz...

 

____No...lo se pero estoy casi seguro de que ..Tu padre ...Karl. La Mato.___respondió Ritcher melancólico..

 

 

___Entiendo....puedo ir a mi habitación....__pregunte aburrida ...

 

___puedes querida...___respondió Ritcher..


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laito seduce a Ritcher...

* * *

 

 

 **Narradora.Prov** :

 

 

 

_**Pasaron semanas desde que Laito había visto la cara de su tío ...** _

__

_**Parecía que la tierra se hubiera tragado o quizás ....** _

_**Ritcher Sakamaki ... Seguía Dolido por la muerte de su Amante ...** _

__

_**Aunque laito ..odiaba con intensidad a su progenitora ...** _

_**Cordelia Sakamaki ... todavía era su madre ...** _

_**muy en el fondo de su retorcido Corazón ..... Laito estaba triste ..por la perdida de su ..ausente / perversa madre..** _

_**. pero el sentimiento era casi imperceptible ...debido a los recursos de las torturas...inducidas por Cordelia..** _

__

_**Habían pasado un aproximado de 3 semanas.... Y al parecer pasaría la cuarta semana en esa jaula dorada..** _

__

_**Pero aun así  Laito... Quería saber que tan destrozado estaba tu tío ...** _

__

_**Ritcher Sakamaki ... Merecía la muerte tanto como ..Cordelia ...** _

_**Laito Lamentaba Que su Tío .... siguiera respirando ... aire ....** _

 

_**Los 2 deberian estar muy muertos ...bajo 10 metros de tierra...** _

__

__

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

  **Ritcher..prov**

 

Ya no tenia nada .... Cordelia había sido la esposa de mi Hermano Mayor ... Karl., Pero ella también era mi amante ..

Nunca volveré a tocar sus labios ni a sentir su cuerpo ... lleno de Curvas tentadoras ...

 

___NOOOO CORDELIAAAA ___grite hasta que mis cuerda vocales ardían en carne viva....

  

Pum pum pum....

 

Eran los sonidos de alguien tocando la puerta...

__Tío Ritcher puedo entrar...__pregunto al otro lado de la puerta Laito...la hija de mi amante...

 

__puedes entrar..Sobrina...___respondí cansado...por el dolor de la perdida..

 

 


End file.
